


One Time Thing

by Thebloodlust23



Category: Kev Ball - Fandom, Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Major Original Character(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebloodlust23/pseuds/Thebloodlust23
Summary: Set during the first episode when Ian goes to Veronica and Kevs house for the supplies to fix Lips foot. Things don’t go as quickly as expected and Ian has the time of his life.





	One Time Thing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I literally just started watching Shameless and I already love it but after seeing that scene with Kevin I had to write this. I feel I should mention that Ian and Kash aren’t together yet. Please forgive any mistakes like I said I just started watching the show. Forgive any grammar and punctuation errors as well. I don’t have a beta. 
> 
> Warning: This a gay story with two male characters and featuring underage sex if this isn’t your thing please click the back button and find something more to your liking. As always Comments are always welcome as they inspire me to write more. I would appreciate no flames. To all those left please read and enjoy.

Ian quickly collected all the things Veronica requested and then looked around and remembered he had to get the cigarettes and the lighter from her and Kevin’s room. He stepped inside the room and noticed Kevin sound asleep as he went to the TV and grabbed the cigarettes and lighter out of the corner of his eye and in the reflection of the mirror Ian saw Kevin shift in the bed and the blanket covering his lower abdomen was moved by his leg and suddenly his entire naked body was in view. Ian was almost drooling he had always had a crush on Kevin he was tall,sexy,muscular not to mention he could wear a pair of jeans like nobody’s business the ones he wore always accentuated his ass perfectly suddenly Ian started to feel that familiar tingle in his pants as he stared he quickly and begrudgingly started to tear himself away from the beautiful sight to leave when he heard Kevin tiredly groan out.

“Where are you going with those?” Trying desperately not to look back at him because he knew if he did he wouldn’t wanna tear his gaze away again and also because he knew Kevin would see the now painfully visible tent in his pants. 

“Veronica wants them.”

“Well, give me one.” Fuck Ian mentally cursed. He pulled the pack of cigarettes out of the supplies and pulled one out for Kevin to easily get. Waking up slowly he got on his elbows and took the Cigarette out of the pack with his lips. While Ian grabbed the lighter and lit the cigarette contentedly Kevin leaned back with a pleasurable groan. Ian prepared to leave yet again when Kevin said.

“Whats all that for?" Fuck Ian mentally cursed again. 

“Lip might have broken his foot Veronica needs all this to fix him up.”

“Ah fuck what did you guys do this time.”

“Nothing,” Ian said shyly desperately wanting to leave.

“Why are you acting so weird what did you guys…” It was then that Kevin looked down and saw the visible tent in Ian’s pants. 

“Oh shit” Ian cursed this time out loud he was sure he would get it. Kevin got up and walked over to him his flaccid cock swinging side to side as he sauntered over. Kevin stopped inches from him Ian and he forcefully grabbed his shirt and Jacket and Ian closed his eyes for the punch suddenly he felt Kevin’s lips smash into his forcefully opening up his mouth with his tongue Ian dropped all the medical supplies and groaned as he wrapped his arms as best he could around Kevin’s massive frame he groaned deeper as Kevin deepened the kiss. When they finally came up for air Ian breathed out. 

“What about Veronica?”

“Fuck man you mean to tell me after all these years of living next to you guys you haven’t figured out we have an open relationship yet?”

Ian shook his head back and forth. Kevin leaned in to kiss Ian again but he pulled his head back before their lips touched and said.

“As much as I don’t want to I have to get this stuff back to Veronica so she can fix Lips foot.”

“Fuck Lip and fuck Veronica,” Kevin said as he reached down and grabbed Ian’s painfully hard cock through his jeans.

“This is a one time offer if you walk out that door you won’t get this opportunity again,” Kevin said in Ian’s ear as he began palming Ian’s cock through his jeans. Kevin then looked at Ian questioningly. 

“Fuck Lip and fuck Veronica” Ian breathed out as he took Kevin in another heated kiss. They made out vigorously until Kevin picked him up and threw him onto the bed. He was still naked sporting a healthy semi of 5 and a half inches as he pulled off Ian’s shoes and socks Ian fumbled with his belt but finally managed to get it undone he undid the button and pulled down the zipper as Kevin grabbed the legs of his pants and swiftly pulled them off of him he jerked off his shirt and jacket lying on the bed a panting mess a slight sheen of sweat covering his alabaster frame now covered in goose bumps as he looked up at Kevin his hair still a tousled mess from his nap made Ian’s cock even harder and he pulsed in his grey briefs that now had a wet spot at the head. Kevin smiled a devious smile as he got on the bed and melted into Ian, again they kissed deeply as Ian tried to get arms around Kevin desperately trying to wrap his arms all the way around the large frame. Kevin kissed down Ian’s smaller body nipping and sucking a small mark onto his neck as he went lower down his chest to each nipple kissing and sucking until each bud was blood red and almost painfully hard continuing his journey he kissed Ian's taut stomach and dipped his tongue playfully into his navel which sent a shiver through Ian’s body which traveled right down to his cock where he pulsed again the dark stain getting slightly bigger. Kevin looked up and pulled Ian’s underwear down kissing just below his navel as he did so and he was greeted by the blood red head of Ian’s 4 and a half inch cut cock now pulsing wildly at what was to come. He licked his lips as he kissed the head of Ian's cock the salty sweetness of his pre-cum fogging up all of his senses until the only one left was pure lust. Kevin took Ian’s whole shaft down his throat in one swift motion and he almost came right there.

“Holy fuck Kev!” Ian yelled. As he slowly came up licking the underside of the shaft and then going back down again. Ian was in ecstasy he had been blown only a few other times by a few guys but the guys were 10 times better than that Karen girl was but none of them held a candle to Kevin he came up and went back down before coming back up again and releasing Ian’s cock with a loud pop before going back down again and then licking his way up again. When he finished he got on his knees and pulled Ian up to meet him. He leaned down to meet Ian’s lips where they shared another kiss It lasted a few glorious moments till Ian began to kiss Kevin’s large chest he glided his tongue down to a nipple where preceded to lick and suck until he put the soft bud into his mouth and gently nipped at it between his teeth the bud instantly hardened and he glided his tongue across his chest to the other nipple where he did the same thing again placing the nipple into his mouth before he gently chewed on the tender flesh again hardening instantly he continued gliding the tip of his tongue down Kevin’s frame when his body suddenly erupted in goose bumps and his nipples hardened even more. Ian Smiled at his work as he continued down till he was face to face with Kevin’s fully hard and gloriously thick and long 9 inch cut cock, Ian stared in awe as he licked his lips and then gently kissed the head a few times before gliding his tongue down the entire length of the shaft and then back up again he swirled his tongue around the head before sucking that into his mouth pay much attention to it and sucking on just the head hard before he took as much of him in as he could which was only about 4 inches before he had to come up for air he was on his knees as he continued to suck on Kevin’s knob as Kevin leaned over and slicked up his finger with some saliva before he felt around for Ian’s delicate entrance. He massaged around a bit before he found the tight pucker and began to rub it gently coating the outside with spit before pushing in gently he prodded until Ian’s tight hole slightly gave way allowing only the tip of his finger to enter he prodded gently back and forth before giving up. Ian meanwhile began licking and sucking on Kevin’s balls he swirled his tongue around each before he sucked them into his mouth he got off his knees and lay on his back while Kevin sat down on Ian’s face finally giving both of Kevins balls a good treatment at one point he managed to get both of them in his mouth at once his balls popped out of his mouth as Kevin moved forward and his tongue went right into Kevin ass.  
Kevin moaned out. “AWW YEA IAN EAT MY ASS!!” Ian just groaned as he continued licking Kevin’s sweet hole the taste-making Ian’s cock even harder. Kevin noticed this and began jacking Ian up and down. They continued for a few minutes until Ian had to get Kevin to stop otherwise he would have come and he wasn’t ready yet He got on all fours and bent down presenting his ass to Kevin. Kevin smiled salaciously and grabbed Ian’s cheeks and spread him wide open and there was his hole light pink and quivering slightly Kevin bent down and took one long lap at his hole before shoving his tongue in driving it deeply into Ian’s hole he moans out.

“Aww fuck Kev eat my ass” Kevin continued lapping and pushing his tongue into Ian’s hole soon he was dripping wet Kevin smiled at his progress his hole now bright red and quivering in anticipation Kevin grabbed some lube from the drawer and coated his cock generously He put some lube on his finger he pushed one into Ian and then two coating him as well and then he lined his achingly hard cock up to Ian’s hole and pushed in gently when Ian’s hole didn’t give he pulled back and then pushed back in he gave way a little but he pulled out and then pushed in again this time Ian fully gave way and Kevin penetrated his outer wall suddenly shoving every inch of himself inside Ian’s ass.

“AWWW FUCK KEV!”

“Just relax” Ian did as he was told and relaxed and soon the pain gave way being replaced by nothing but pleasure and an unbearable heat. 

“Damn Kev so hot..move please.” They were both covered in sweat as Kevin gently pulled out and then shoved right back in.

“Ungh” Ian grunted.

“Aww, Kev it feels so good more.” Kevin pulled out all the way and shoved back in and Ian suddenly saw stars he moaned deeply as Kevin repeated the process.

====Shameless====

After A while Kevin was piston drilling Ian’s ass they were both moaning and soon Kevin felt his ball draw up.

“Aw Damn it Ian I'm gonna cum”

“Do it inside fill me up Kev please” Kevin nodded and continued for a few moments until his movements became erratic he pulled out and shoved all that way into Ian as he sprayed his load all over Ian’s insides Ian moaned as he released all over his chest and abs. Kevin melted into Ian again as they rode out their orgasms Kissing deeply again. Kevin pulled out of Ian’s battered ass his hole pulsing open and closed as he leaked Kevin’s cum from his hole they laid there both spent Ian cuddled up in Kevin’s arms. Kevin quickly broke the silence.

“Next time I'll let you fuck my ass.”

“But I thought this was a one-time thing.”

“I said it was if you left.” 

They smiled and kissed as Ian quickly got up and dressed. Picked up the supplies and headed back He would work out his excuse by the time he got back.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is my first Shameless fic I hope you all like it again I would appreciate no flames. Thanks for reading. Please leave me comments as they inspire me more than anything else and fuel my desire to write.


End file.
